


Together

by Xenjn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Rose is alive, Universe Alteration, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenjn/pseuds/Xenjn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has grown quite sure that she’ll be trapped here, like this, forever. And that it’s likely she will meet her ultimate destruction under a pile of Earth books on birthing and pregnancy and <i>nutrition</i>.</p><p> AU prompt where Peridot gets Amethyst pregnant and gems can withstand giving birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for a prompt on my writing blog!
> 
> Anon's prompt:Where gems can withstand giving birth, and amethyst is pregnant with peri's kid. It'd be cute af!
> 
> And since you said withstand giving birth that means I CAN PUT ROSE IN THE FIC YEAAAH
> 
> Find me on my writing blog!! http://xenwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you like it anon!!

“Now this one is vital for the first trimester, that’s the term the humans use for the first twelve weeks of pregnancy, and oh, this one is invaluable, it’ll give you a list of the specific nutritional needs that are required during the pregnancy for mother and child. Oh and _this_ one-“

Peridot lost count of the books Pearl continues to press into her arms at least twelve minutes ago, lost track of what she was saying far before that time, and by this point she’s actually lost sight of the gem entirely. With each book that gets stacked atop the next the tower ever rises, cutting off her vision, casting a shadow that probably exceeds the entire length of her body and straining her arms so much they’ve begun to tremble.

But the Pearl shows no sign of ever _shutting_ up.

Peridot has grown quite sure that she’ll be trapped here, like this, forever. And that it’s likely she will meet her ultimate destruction under a pile of Earth books on birthing and pregnancy and _nutrition_.

But then the laughter of Rose Quartz sounds out, warm and melodic in a way that she’s _still_ not used to, in a way that has her cheeks growing warm. “Beloved, I think that’s enough for now. I’m sure you can give her the rest once she’s finished reading these.”

“The _rest_!?!” Peridot doesn’t bother hiding her sigh of relief as she simply drops the books onto the ground, ignoring Pearl’s gasp and indignant huff that follows the action. She looks around the stack of books that tower over her and at Rose Quartz, disbelieving. “There’s _more_? And did she actually read all of these?” She gestures to the Pearl and the smirk that comes to Rose’s lips has Pearl flushing, looking away. “Twice.”

She rolls her eyes at that, standing on her tip toes to reach for the upper most book in the stack and flipping it open, the first thing she sees is an artist rendition of an incredibly small looking human inside of what looks like a pink…orb? Is that what’s happening inside of Amethyst right now?

The Pearl clears her throat loudly and Peridot is almost grateful for the interruption, the excuse to close the book and look up. She doesn’t have to convey that, though. “ _What_?”

“I _said_ , did you have any questions about the books or anything I mentioned?” Oh. She _said_ something? She hadn’t heard, or bothered paying any attention, now or earlier really. But the Pearl is looking at her expectantly, in a way that makes her feel that she really has no choice but to ask a question, _any_ question about the subject at hand, lest she look like a moron.

She combs her thoughts for something, _anything_ Pearl might have said, and miraculously manages to recall something. “Uh…How many of these… _trimesters_ are there?”

The Pearl’s face lights up, as if she actually believed she’d been listening to any of that. …It almost makes her feel smaller, to deceive her, at least partially. “There are three trimesters, equaling to about the nine months it takes until birth, if there are no complications.”

Something heavy seems to suddenly drop in the lower half of her physical construct, her throat growing dry.

“…Complications?”

Pearl freezes for a moment, before waving her hands back and forth in front of her as if to dispel the air of her words, speaking quickly as if to take back what she had said. As if that could work. “N-Not that there will be any! I’m sure it’ll be a very easy pregnancy! Especially once you’ve read the books I’ve given you I have no doubt you’ll have acquired all the knowledge required to-“

Her throat is still dry, and it feels…heavy almost, she wonders if that affects the way she speaks. “Your attempt to change the subject is ineffective. What are these _complications_ that could occur?”

That’s when Rose Quartz and the Pearl share a look, and between them a whole conversation seems to pass in the span of what must have been less than 1.258 seconds. It is a closeness, a _bond_ that a part of her cannot help but envy. That same part of her unable to help but to wonder if she and Amethyst…if the level of _intimacy_ they’ve shared will ever progress to something that could rival that of the two before her.

It’s that moment when Amethyst’s voice rings out in the distance, irritated with a hint of a whine at the very end. “ _Agh_!! I’m hungry!!” Her appetite has been insatiable as of late, she ignores the frustrated groan for the conversation at hand. “ _Well_?”

This has Rose Quartz rising from her perch atop a hay bale, only to kneel down before her in a way that’s always made Peridot feel uncomfortable, if only because she isn’t sure if she’s worthy of that much respect. Rose has never once made her feel as though she is beneath her, never once looked down upon her. A far cry from _everything_ Yellow Diamond had ever done.

“Peridot, listen to me.” Rose places a hand on her shoulder, and the sheer size of it could encompass her entire torso, so cannot help but think. “Don’t worry so much about the things that could and probably _won’t_ happen. Just focus on the joy of what’s about to happen instead.”

“…What’s _about_ to happen!?!” Panic seizes her throat, has her pulse beginning to race and she looks up at the Pearl, alarmed. “B-But I thought you said it takes nine months!?!?!?”

The Pearl does not answer her, only places a hand over her mouth to stifle what is _apparently_ laughter. She’s just about to express her indignation at being mocked when Rose’s gentle sigh catches her attention, and she turns back to meet those dark eyes, that gentle smile on her lips and as the wind picks up pink locks begin to flow with it, cascading down thick shoulders and surrounding them and Peridot feels herself flush all over again, looking down at the book in her hand, brushing her thumb over the cover.

Rose’s voice is low, soothing. “Everything will be fine. I promise we’ll all be here to help you.” A gentle laugh leaves her. “Steven especially, it seems. He won’t stop talking about how excited he is to have a little sister.” She looks up again and illogical as it may seem she feels…calmed. Yes. Yes perhaps it will be alright. After all, Rose Quartz has done it before and Steven seems to have turned out…fairly normal.

Then again she isn’t quite sure on what criteria to base the word normal on, nothing about this is anything close to what she’d have ever thought to be _normal_ and yet…She knows they can do this. Together.

Together.

“Uh, mom? Peridot?” They all look over at Steven, who seems to flush in embarrassment at getting their attention all at once. “Sorry to interrupt but, Amethyst is getting kind of hungry and I think she was trying to eat some of the drill? I told her to stop but she wouldn’t listen to me. …She also mentioned something about engine oil?”

The book slips out of her hands.

\--

Rose is unable to help her delighted laugh as Peridot runs off in Amethyst’s direction, her high voice shouting out the gem’s name in complete panic. She feels warmth press against her side and glances down to see Pearl leaning against her, face pressed into her arm as she fights to hold back her own laughter. Steven’s eyes are following Peridot’s form as she runs off, and there’s a bit of uncertain concern in his voice when he speaks. “Are they gonna be okay?”

The noise of surprise he lets out when she picks him up has her laughing gently again, holding him tight against her, she rests her chin on his head, wraps her arm around Pearl and smiles into Steven’s hair. “They’re going to be just fine.”

-END-


End file.
